1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a punching device, more particularly to a punching device which includes an inflatable punching bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional punching device which is used for practicing kicks and punches by a boxer, martial arts practitioners and the like. The conventional punching device includes a bag 101 that is filled with sand and that is suspended from a high position by means of a rope 102.
Some of the drawbacks resulting from the use of the conventional punching device are as follows:
(1) The sand bag 101 is heavy and cannot be moved easily to a desired place.
(2) Since the sand bag 101 does not swing even if it is continuously punched because of its heavy weight, the sand bag 101 is unable to produce counter punches.
(3) A boxer cannot practice swiftness and punch-avoiding tactics when the sand bag 101 is in use.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional punching device which includes a base plate 1, a vertical stand 2 fixed on the base plate 1 adjacent to one end thereof, and a punching bag 4 which is connected to a top end of the vertical stand 2 by means of a resilient member 3. The punching bag 4 is stuffed with clothing material or cotton.
During practice, one foot of the puncher steps on the base plate 1 in order to prevent collapsing of the vertical stand 2 due to the force applied on the punching bag 4. Movement of the legs of the puncher is thus prevented. In order to overcome this drawback, the base plate 1 can be made of a heavy material such as cement or the like, so that the punching device will not topple when the bag 4 is punched. This solution, however, results in another drawback. The increased weight of the punching device makes it more difficult to move the same to a desired place. Furthermore, the punching device requires a relatively large space, thus making it inconvenient to store.